Sparing
by Short Blade
Summary: Eren i Annie mają ze sobą więcej wspólnego, niż by się mogło wydawać. Podczas jednego z ich sparingu coś się wydarzyło.


******A/N: **To moje kolejne opowiadanie o paringu Annie x Eren. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.

**Picture by Kenao from pixiv.**

* * *

Kadeci sto czwartego oddziału treningowego, mają niewiele momentów na odpoczynek. Kiedy jednak nastaje ten moment, każdy co do wyjątku ma zamiar swój czas wykorzystać w pełni. Jednym z tych momentów jest kolacja.

– A niech to, nie widzę pustego miejsca na którym mógłbym usiąść. Wszystko przez tą, głupią kłótnię z Jean'em musiałem zostać dłużej – zaczął się karcić Eren. – A na końcu mu się upiekło, a mnie nie i skończyłem bez miejsca. Eh... No trudno, zjem na schodach przed stołówką.

Gdy tylko Eren skierował się do wyjścia, usłyszał znajomy głos.

– Eren! Chodź tu, tu jest miejsce! – zawołała go Mina. Mina była dobrą koleżanką, zawsze umieli się dogadać.

– O! Wielkie dzięki, Mina! – Eren podszedł do stolika i zauważył, że miejsce puste znajduje się obok Annie. Na chwilę przystanął, lecz szybko ruszył by nie wyglądało to tak jakby się wahał. Z Miną miał dobre relację, jednak z Annie było inaczej. Obie dziewczyny dobrze się dogadywały, mimo, że nie widać tego było po Annie to jednak, śmiało można powiedzieć, że Mina jest dla niej jedyną osobą z którą najczęściej rozmawia.

Eren postawił tacę z jedzeniem na stole, po czym usiadł obok Annie.

– Mam szczęście – oznajmił dziewczyną Eren. Gdy zabierał się za jedzenie dostrzegł szyderczy uśmiech Miny. Zdecydował, że lepiej będzie jeśli uda, że tego nie zauważył.

– Hej, planujecie jutro znów mieć wspólny sparing? – zapytała się dwójki.

– Po ostatnich siniakach, nie wiem czy podołam. – Zaśmiał się Eren.

– Nie sądziłam, że kilka zadrapań może ciebie złamać – bez okazywania jakiś konkretnych emocji odezwała się Annie.

– Wiesz, kiedy wyprowadzasz ciosy to nie wiem, czy mógłbym nazwać skutki tego zadrapaniami. – Spojrzeli oboje na siebie. Kiedy to Eren się uśmiechał, Annie wcale nastroju na twarzy nie zmieniała. Tylko Mina cały czas miała jeden wyraz. Uśmiech, jakby czegoś oczekiwała.  
Eren, aż z wrażenia zapomniał o jedzeniu.

Czas mijał, a rozmowa między trójką zamieniła się bardziej w dialog Erena i Miny, kiedy to Annie spokojnie siedziała, jedząc przy tym swoje kanapki.

– W porządku, ja już skończyłam Annie, skieruję się do domku. – Wstała, wzięła tacę z jedzeniem, a na koniec pomachała do nich, choć Eren dostrzegł, że to machanie miałoby mieć jakieś drugie dno.

Przez chwilę panowała między tą dwójką niezręczna cisza.

– Jak ci poszedł...

Przerwała Annie Erenowi.

– Jeśli chcesz to wcale nie musisz, ze mną jutro trenować – oznajmiła, spoglądając z ukosa na Erena.

– He? Nie mówiłem, że nie chcę. Będą z tobą trenował.

Annie na słowa Erena odwróciła na chwilę głowę w drugą stronę.

– Jesteś pewny? Ja nie daję żadnych forów.

– To dobrze, tak bym się niczego nie nauczył. – Uśmiechnął się Eren. Z powrotem się odwróciła.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie.

– Obyś tego później nie żałował.

– Hej, nie zapomnij, że jestem żołnierzem. – Wskazał na siebie kciukiem.

– Ta...

– Nie wiem, czemu, ale dziwnie to zabrzmiało.

U Annie pierwszy raz tego wieczoru, pojawił się uśmiech, który sprawił, że Eren, aż dziwnie się poczuł.

– Eren – nagle ktoś odezwał się z tyłu. Odwrócił się.

– Mikasa?

– Widzę, że już skończyłeś, chodźmy.

– Nie musisz mi tego mówić. A gdzie, Armin?

– Poszedł, uznał, że nie ma potrzeby, byśmy wracali razem, lecz ja uznałam, że lepiej zaczekać.

Eren spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Dlaczego?

Zapanowała chwilowa cisza.

– Na wypadek, gdybyś znów pokłócił się z Jean'em.

– Hee. Masz mnie za dziecko, czy co? – Wziął tacę i odszedł od stołu. – Annie widzimy się jutro.

– Wiem – odpowiedziała.

Odstawił tacę i wraz z Mikasą udali się do wyjścia. Eren nie dostrzegł tego, gdyż szedł z przodu, lecz Mikasa z tyłu z groźną miną spoglądała na Annie, która również to odwzajemniała.

Na chwilę odwrócił się za siebie i dostrzegł jak Bertholdt podchodzi do Annie. Poczuł przez mieszane uczucia. Wtedy nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy co jest tego powodem.

Przez cała noc nie rozumiał, zachowania Miny, Mikasy, wydawało mu się jakby czegoś nie dostrzegał. Planował zapytać Bertholdt'a o powód rozmowy z Annie, lecz nie chciał wyjść na wścibskiego. Gdy tylko zasnął, pojawiły się sceny o których wolałby zapomnieć. Zadźganie dwójki zwierząt w dzieciństwie, Gigantyczny tytan sprowadzający piekło na ludzkość. Widok pożerającej matki, a później dostrzegł ojca coś mówiącego, lecz nagle wybudził się cały zdyszany i praktycznie całą noc nie spał, często zdarzały mu się przyśnić te wydarzenia, ale nie żeby wszystkie tak się skumulowały. Brak snu mu ciążył, wciąż widział fragmenty z przeszłości, które nie dawały mu odetchnąć, z trudem musiał sobie poradzić podczas porannego biegu i późniejszego treningu związanego ze sprzętem do trójwymiarowego manewru. Po tym przyszedł czas na sparing.

Podszedł do Erena Marco.

– Poćwiczysz ze mną, Eren?

– Wybacz, innym razem, obiecałem Annie – bez namysłu odpowiedział.

– Hm.

– Co?

– Nie nic, życzę ci powodzenia.

Marco podszedł do Jean'a, a w tym czasie Annie podeszła do Erena.

– O czym rozmawialiście? – spytała się Annie.

– O niczym ważnym. – Eren uniósł drewniany nóż, na co Annie przybrała swoją bojową postawę.

Eren pierwszy wykonał ruch, podbiegł do niej, gdy tylko zbliżył się, to od jego lewej strony o mało co by go nie znokautował kopniak wymierzony wprost w jego łydkę, jednak w porę odskoczył. Szybko wybił się i rzucił się w jej stronę, powalając ją ciężarem swojego ciała.

Annie przymierzała się do wykonania do jednej ze swoich technik na wypadek takich sytuacji, lecz coś sprawiło, że ją zmroziło. Był to wściekły wzrok jej przyjaciela, który spoglądał na nią jakby była kimś innym.

Lewą dłoń miał przyłożoną do jej kołnierza, a w drugiej trzymał drewniany nóż. Uniósł go tak po czym silnym ruchem próbował wbić w nią broń. Annie szybko oprzytomniała, nogami zepchnęła Erena, który nie zauważył momentu jak chwyciła jego dłonie przeciągając je za plecy, a przednią część jego ciała przycisnęła do ziemi. Miecz, który wypadł mu z rąk, odsunęła nogą. Eren ciężko dyszał.

– Co to było?! – spytała zdezorientowana zachowaniem jej towarzysza.

Eren dopiero na jej słowa przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest i co robi.

– Wybacz... ja... mogłem cię skrzywdzić – Annie go puściła i spojrzała pogardliwie.

– Skrzywdzić? Martw się o siebie. – Spojrzał na nią. Dojrzał u niej na twarzy wściekłość połączoną z dziwnym lękiem.

Eren wstał i spojrzał na nią.

– W porządku? – spytała się Annie.

– ...Chyba, jednak na dziś dam sobie spokój ze sparingiem.

Zapanowała cisza pomiędzy dwójką.

– Na dziś kończymy. – Odwróciła się i już ruszyła przed siebie, gdy Eren chwycił lewą dłonią jej rękę. Spojrzała na jego dłoń, a później na jego twarz.

– Wiesz, że nie zrobiłbym ci umyślnie krzywdy.

Spoglądała mu w oczy.

– Wiem. – Eren puścił jej ramię, na co Annie powoli się odwróciła i wolnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.

Eren został sam ze swoimi myślami, zastanawiał się nad tym co sprawiło, że się tak zdenerwował. Gdy tak chwilę pomyślał, przypomniała mu się scena z dzieciństwa, jak pod wpływem emocji zabił dwójkę zwierząt udających ludzi. Chciały zrobić krzywdę Mikasie, mimo, że jej wtedy nie znał, to musiał jej pomóc.

– Dlaczego akurat te wspomnienia musiały tak mną dziś wstrząsnąć? – zastanawiał się. To prawda, że miałem okropną noc, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło się by, miało to jakiś wpływ na rzeczywistość.

– Szlag...

W trakcie przerwy obiadowej nie wiedział jak porozmawiać z Annie. Dziś Mikasa zajęła mu miejsce, żeby nie wzbudzać jakiś podejrzeń, nie mógł jej odmówić, jeśli jednak była by możliwość usiąść obok Annie to prawdopodobnie nie zdobyłby się na rozmowę. Spoglądał na nią, zastanawiając się jak z nią porozmawiać.

Jak tyko skończyła się przerwa obiadowa, Eren specjalnie zaczekał przed stołówką, aż wyjdzie. Powiedział innym by poszli nie czekając na niego. Mikasa nie chciała go zostawiać, lecz dał jej jasno do zrozumienia, by przestała w ten sposób się zachowywać.

Annie po niedługim czasie wyszła, gdy zauważyła Erena przy wyjściu na chwilę się zatrzymała, po czym podeszła do niego. W szybkim biegu ominęła ich Mina, tak by zostawić ich samych.

– Przepraszam, Annie.

– Za bardzo się przejmujesz.

Annie zauważyła zmartwiony wzrok Erena.

– Dlaczego się tak zachowałeś? – Niepewnie się spytała.

Eren przez chwilę milczał, nie wiedział, czy w ogóle powinien o tym mówić. Z jednej strony chciał by jej powiedzieć, ale z drugiej bał się, że zostanie uznany przez nią za jakiegoś świra.

– Nie powinnam była pytać.

– Ja... zrobiłem pewne rzeczy o których nie chcę mówić. Boję się jak zareagujesz, nie chcę byś inaczej na mnie patrzyła, niż teraz. Może to i kiepska wymówka, ale naprawdę nie chcę byś...

– Rozumiem. – Odpowiedziała patrząc mu w oczy. – Naprawdę to rozumiem. – Tu lekko opuściła wzrok.

– Jestem ci wdzięczny. Na tę chwilę mogę ci obiecać, że to się już nie powtórzy.

– To twoja decyzja co zamierzasz. Powinniśmy już iść.

– Wiem.

Gdy ruszyli to w drodze momentami przelotnie spoglądali na siebie.

– Hej, Annie?

– Co jest?

– Powiedz, o czym rozmawiałaś wczoraj wieczorem z Bertholdt'em?

– Interesuje to ciebie? – spytała bez emocji.

– No, trochę.

– Chciał się dowiedzieć, jak poszło mi na ćwiczeniach sprawnościowych.

– Tylko tyle? – spytał niepewny.

– Tyle.

Zapanowała między nimi krótka cisza.

– To jak w końcu poszły ci te ćwiczenia? – spytał się Eren.

– Lepiej od ciebie.

Eren na jej odpowiedź zaśmiał się, na co Annie odwzajemniła to uśmiechem.

Eren zaczynał coraz bardziej uzmysławiać sobie, co sprawia, że tak czuje się przy Annie. Zawsze, gdy opowiadał przy wszystkich o walce przeciw tytanom, że jest jeszcze nadzieja, że ludzkość tak łatwo nie przegra. Annie nigdy go w takich momentach nie wyśmiała. Widział w jej oczach szacunek jakim go obdarowywała. Ona nigdy powiedziała mu by zrezygnował ze swoich planów wstąpienia do zwiadowców. Rozumiała jego chęć poznania zewnętrznego świata. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Pomimo, że nigdy nie odwlekała go od zostania zwiadowcą, to mimo to chciał by od niej to choć raz usłyszeć. Zdarzały się dni w których chciał powiedzieć, jej co do niej czuje, lecz bał się, że taka decyzja, może wiele zmienić. Wstąpienie do zwiadowców, byłoby trudniejsze, Annie planowała wstąpić do Żandarmerii. Gdyby zdecydował się dołączyć do tego samego oddziału co Annie, musiałby zrezygnować, że swojej żądzy wyrznięcia tytanów.

Pewnego dnia, nawet zdecydował się zmienić decyzję i powiedzieć Annie co czuje, ale wiązałoby się to z ujawnieniem pewnych wydarzeń z przeszłości na swój temat i to go zatrzymało. Jego ukryta przeszłość go powstrzymywała. Nie czuł żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, gdy pozbył się tamtych zwierząt, zrobił to, co miał zrobić, ale bał się, że Annie tego nie zrozumie.

Zdecydował się na zwiadowców i podążać raz już obraną ścieżką. Chciał tego nim jeszcze jego matka zginęła, chciał zobaczyć świat poza murami. Pragnął wolności, później doszła do tego jeszcze zemsta, ale mimo to nie mógł odpędzić się od myśli, że Annie jest jedyną osobą, która mogła by go zaakceptować.

Zaakceptować, mimo to, że czuł się w środku potworem.


End file.
